A magnetic memory device (semiconductor integrated circuit device) including a magnetoresistive element and a transistor that are integrated on a semiconductor substrate has been proposed.
In the magnetoresistive element, it is important to maintain high retention characteristics even when the element is formed minutely. However, when an attempt is made to maintain high retention characteristics, a write current may be increased.
Accordingly, there has been a demand for a magnetic memory device having high retention characteristics and capable of restricting increase in a write current.